guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tihark Orchard (mission)
Mission Objective and Rewards You must be the only person in your party to enter this mission. Objectives Convince the three Princes of Vabbi to join the fight against Varesh. *Recruit Prince Mehtu the Wise for your war against Varesh. *Persuade Prince Bokka the Magnificent to join the Sunspears in the struggle against Warmarshal Varesh. *Coerce Prince Ahmtur the Mighty to ally against Warmarshal Varesh. *Prince Ahmtur the Mighty wishes to speak with you again. Find out what he has to say. Defend the garden and its guests by slaying the harpies. *'*BONUS*' Participate in the Festival of Lyss. *You have participated in ... of 5 festivities. Rewards Primary Most of this mission you will spend interacting with the various NPCs. Your goal is to obtain an audience with the three Princes, located at the western end of the lower level, but they will snub you until you do something to impress them. *Prince Ahmtur will speak with you after you defeat "Palawa Joko" in a reenactment duel, or when you win a drinking contest against Zilo the Drunkard (bonus objectives 1 and 2). *Prince Bokka will speak with you when you present him with a worthy gift (bonus objectives 3). *Prince Mehtu will speak with you after you teach his niece or nephew to dance, or after you defeat Lumo the Mime in a miming contest (bonus objectives 4 and 5). Unfortunately, no matter what you do, all three princes will refuse to join your cause. After you have spoken with all three princes, Prince Ahmtur will ask to speak with you again. When you do, a cutscene will play during which a band of harpies descends on the Festival. You will have to defeat these harpies with the help of 4 Vabbian Guards and whatever other NPCs stick around (most will run away). There will be 4 pairs of harpies, two to the north and two to the south, consisting of Skree Raiders, Skree Trackers, and Skree Singers. Note they all use physical attacks, two types can interrupt, and the third can remove a stance. Bring skills to prepare for this as well as a means to self heal. Killing all 8 harpies will trigger the final cutscene. BUG: There is currently a bug where the 4 Vabbian Guards added to your Allies list do not move from where they spawn. This makes the fight against the Skree more difficult, but not impossible. Tip: Usually, the three pairs of harpies on the lower level can be defeated quite easily because guards engage them at the beginning of the fight, or they can be pulled close enough for guards to notice them. The last pair upstairs is, however, much more difficult since by the time other harpies have been defeated, the remaining pair has killed every NPC in their vicinity. They are reluctant to follow you all the way down to the remaining guards on the floor and fighting an uphill battle on the stairs puts you to a significant disadvantage. If you want to play it safe, you can take the stairs opposite to those leading to the harpies and walk around the edge to the other side of the orchard where you started the mission. The guards that were initially blocking your access to that passage will let you past this time, and you can pull the remaining harpies to the nearest stairs up where two guards still remain. Thus, you get two allies and the advantage of elevation and it shouldn't be too difficult to dispatch the last pair. Bonus There are five festivities to take part in: # Speak to Duel Master Lumbo to take the part of Turai Ossa in a reenactment of his victory over Palawa Joko. #* "Palawa Joko" is a level 20 Necromancer who only uses Blood of the Aggressor, Life Siphon, and Dark Pact; he's quite the pushover. # Win a drinking contest against Zilo the Drunkard. #* You must nab 12 drinks off of the NPCs in the area (Royal Servants, Vabbi Children, and Vabbi Guards don't have drinks). Click on someone, then on the response in the dialog that pops up. Your response will become more slurred and unintelligible as you quaff more drinks. #** If you nab The Great Zehtuka's drink, he will become hostile and begin attacking people at random until he is subdued. #* The drunkenness incurred during this festivity does not count toward the Drunkard title and will wear off immediately when the contest is over. # Obtain a Rare Elonian Vase from Jejumba as a gift for Prince Bokka the Magnificent. #* You can pay 4 platinum to buy the vase, or you can trade a Golden Phoenix Feather for it, or you can simply kill Jejumba and take the vase. #**To obtain a Golden Phoenix Feather you must defeat the Royal Guard Captain towards the east end of the garden in a 1-on-1 duel. #* Present the vase to Royal Finance Minister Oloda to gain an audience with Prince Bokka. # Teach the little boy, Dende, or the little girl, Mina, to dance. #* All you have to do is speak to the boy (with a female character) or the girl (with a male character), then /dance. They will thank you, then run to join the rest of the Vabbian dancers. # Defeat Lumo the Mime in a mime duel. #* Lumo the Mime uses emotes, you have several seconds to match his emotes, and you need to match 15 emotes in a row to win the contest. #* It does not matter if you use the wrong emote as long as you also use the correct emote within the allotted time. #* He is known to use the following emotes in the mime duel: #*:/beg, /boo, /breath, /catchbreath, /cheer, /dance, /doubletake, /drum, /flex, /flute, /goteam, /guitar, /laugh, /pickme, /point, /roar, /shoo, /taunt, /violin, /wave #* Lumo uses the same emotes as a male Ranger. Creatures NPCs *2 Dende *2 Mina *2 Vabbi Child *10 Duel Master Lumbo *10 Horticulturist Hinon *10 Jejumba *10 Jekunda *10 Kurideh the Mad *10 Lumo the Mime *10 Master of Ceremonies *10 Musician *10 Royal Finance Minister Oloda *10 Royal Food Taster Rendu *10 Royal Servant *10 Vabbi Peasant *10 Vabbi Noble *10 Vaughn the Venerable *10 Zilo the Drunkard * 12 Tahlkora * 18 Goren * 18 Norgu * 20 General Morgahn *20 Kehanni *20 Lieutenant Murunda * 20 "Palawa Joko" *20 Prince Ahmtur the Mighty *20 Prince Bokka the Magnificent *20 Prince Mehtu the Wise *20 Royal Guard Bunda *20 Royal Guard Zendeh *20 Vabbi Guard * 20 The Great Zehtuka Allies * 20 Vabbian Guard Monsters Harpies * 24 Skree Raider * 24 Skree Tracker * 24 Skree Singer Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: The Kodash Bazaar *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: All's Well That Ends Well Trivia * One of the random comments that partygoers will make is "Was it a dream where you see yourself standing in sort of sun-god robes on a pyramid, with a thousand naked women screaming and throwing little pickles at you?" This is likely a reference to the movie Real Genius. * If you talk with The Great Zehtuka he will tell you that he is going on a hunting safari into Desolation to get one of the wurms that live there. Later in the game if you go to the northeastern most part of Desolation you can find his Pack, Bow, his Great Horn and his Jug just laying on the ground. Presumably he has met a nasty fate. Source * One of the musicians grumbles about drunken partygoers requesting the song "Freemoabird". This is likely a reference to the American rock group Lynyrd Skynyrd's hit song Free Bird. * During any fight in which Royal Servants get involved, they will drop their trays of food and drink. You can pick the trays up and carry them about, though there's no indication (yet) that you can do anything with them. * If you lose the mime duel, just talk to him again, you can start over and keep trying till you get it, though he won't have an ! above his head for subsequent attempts. *A conversation between a noble and a little girl is bugged so that the noblemen says the little girls lines and vice versa.http://xanthians.com/upload/06/look_daddy.JPG 1 category:Nightfall missions category:Vabbi